


in need of a vacation

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mystic Messenger Week 2020, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, i don't know if this really counts as domestic but i'm tagging it anyway, obligatory vacation episode, seriously someone please teach me how to properly tag pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: Jihyun and Areum go on a vacation together, but Areum invites the RFA at the last minute.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	in need of a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. Saeyoung will be referred to as ‘Luciel’, because Areum (OC) got used to calling him that more than Seven or Saeyoung.
> 
> Song While Writing: Daisies - Katy Perry, Love - Lana del Rey,

“This is so romantic,” Areum hums, leaning further into Jihyun’s arms.

After the stress of the last RFA party, Jihyun and Areum took the time to plan and go on a vacation . They didn’t really care about the destination so much as they did having time together, so they ended up booking a villa by a vineyard in Italy. The villa’s garden that they stood in was perched on a cliff, allowing them a perfect view of the sea. A gentle breeze brushed through their hair, the scent of fresh flowers and the ocean engulfing them. It was the perfect romantic getaway.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jihyun smiles, pressing a quick kiss to her hair. “I just have one concern.”

“What’s that, love?”

“Did we have to bring the whole association with us?”

As though on cue, a loud shriek echoed around the gardens. The couple quickly abandons the view of the sea and finds Yoosung running away from Luciel. Luciel was holding a stick that was seemingly harmless, but upon closer inspection had a large, hairy caterpillar dangling from its end.

“Saeyoung, stop it!” Zen calls from his spot on one of the garden chairs. Across from him, Saeran watches the chase with an unimpressed expression. “Those things can give you a ra—ARGH!”

Zen yelps and joins Yoosung in sprinting away as Luciel shoves the stick in his direction.

“Oh come on,” Areum laughs, taking a hold of Jihyun’s hand and intertwining their fingers. She watches his resigned look with a smile. “It’s not so bad. I figured they needed a vacation, too. I mean, Jaehee definitely needs one.”

Their eyes land on the gazebo by the entrance of the gardens. Jaehee sat at the table, typing away on her laptop as Jumin caressed Elizabeth the 3rd’s fur. Jumin pauses for a moment to look at the document Jaehee is working on and make a few adjustments before leaving his assistant to do the rest of her work.

Areum makes a face.

“Okay, so maybe she isn’t getting much of a vacation, but if we lead her away from Jumin, we might just be able to give her a decent one.”

“I don’t mind that,” Jihyun sighs, a small smile on his face. “It’s just that I sometimes feel like they’re children and we’re their parents. They even call us mom and dad sometimes, you know. I just thought we’d get some time alone.”

Areum smiles at his pouting face and giggles a little, but understands what he means. She spares another glance at their friends. Saeran has now stolen the stick from Luciel and threw it in the direction of the gazebo. Jumin jumps and starts yelling, Zen laughing loudly at his fuming face.

“I know what you mean. And I know it’s not what we had planned. I’m sorry that I ended up inviting them without giving you much notice,” Areum says. “I just thought it might be nice to bring them along.”

Areum wraps her arms around Jihyun’s torso and snuggles her face into his chest. Jihyun returns the gesture and plants his head in the crook of her neck. Another gentle breeze blows past.

“Well, it’s fine,” Jihyun murmurs. “As long as I have you with me, whether or not we have our  _ kids _ with us, I’ll be fine.”

“Aww, you’re so cute!” Areum squeals, pulling him closer.

Jihyun laughs and holds onto her tighter, too. They stay that way for a moment, just relishing in each other’s embrace.

“You know,” Areum says, lifting her head and placing her chin on Jihyun’s chest to look him in the eye. “It’s not like we’re going to be with them the whole time. We can have alone time if we want, it’s not like we’re sharing rooms with any of them.”

Areum dons an innocent look, breaking away from their embrace and instead, she links their hands together. A mischievous smile spreads across Jihyun’s face, one that only a handful of people can claim to have seen.

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing,” Areum says, voice nonchalant. She tugs on his arm, dragging him away from the group as inconspicuously as possible. “I just suddenly feel cold. I think we need to head back to the room. But I don’t want to disturb the others, so maybe we should go  _ alone _ .”

“Oh? Do you think our kids will be alright by themselves?” Jihyun teases, but he allows her to drag him along.

“Oh, they’ll be fine.  _ Mommy _ and  _ daddy _ need their alone time.”

They both laugh as they sneak off back to the villa. Neither notice that Saeran was watching them, a small smile playing on his lips. The others have yet to realize that they’ve been left behind, but that was fine. Saeran will just keep his mouth shut until someone else brings it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystic Messenger Week 2020, Day 2: Domesticity / Vacation.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
